marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Ramon
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1 episode) |web series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (4 episodes) |actor = Yancey Arias |DOD = September 26, 2016 |status = Deceased}} Victor Ramon was a former high-ranking but corrupt officer of the National Police of Colombia who soon came into conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans. With his corruption having been discovered, Ramon was sent to prison but was soon released and made a deal with the Watchdogs to assist them in their mission to kill the Inhumans. Ramon's plans to sell the Peruvian 0-8-4 to the Watchdogs was discovered by Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who was seeking revenge for her cousin's murder. During the battle, Quake assisted Rodriguez and Ramon was killed when he was accidentally shot by one of the Watchdogs with the 0-8-4 he was selling. Biography Dealing with Inhumans Promoting Lucio When Ramon's subordinate Lucio had undergone Terrigenesis, he unlocked his Inhuman power to put people in a rigor mortis-like state. Seeing the potential in such power, Ramon made Lucio his right-hand man. Lucio used his powers against their enemies, which often included unarmed Colombian civilians, as Ramon took control of the city, with the people too fearful to stop their actions, ensuring that he and his men had complete control.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 3.11: Bouncing Back Stolen Guns ]] Due to shipments of Ramon's guns being stolen by an enhanced individual, Ramon was then contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. who sent Daisy Johnson and Joey Gutierrez to meet with him. Greeting the pair, Ramon agreed to speak in English to help out Johnson in their communication and so Gutierrez did not have to translate. As he led them to his office, Ramon questioned if he was really dealing with some form of alien in these attacks, noting his men were powerless to stop them from stealing their only means of defense. ]] Ramon continued to insist that something had to be done as if this individual continued to steal their guns, then they would have a revaluation on their hands, although Johnson made it clear that while these new powered individuals could be dangerous there were good ones and bad ones, and they were there to stop the bad ones. Johnson however reassured Ramon that S.H.I.E.L.D. had a special team on the ground, led by Bobbi Morse and Alphonso Mackenzie, who were investigating the attacks and were there to help Ramon and his police force however they possibly could. Conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] Following his own leads, Ramon soon tracked down Francisco Rodriguez who had been dumping the stolen guns into the river and was currently being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. for questioning. As Ramon pulled up, he spoke with Bobbi Morse who insisted that he allow them to handle the arrest, however Ramon saw the stolen guns in Rodriguez's truck and noted that he had no plans on leaving without Rodriguez in his custody. ]] Just as Morse drew her battle staves to defend herself, Lucio raised his glasses and used his powers to paralyze her, Rodriguez and Lance Hunter before any of them could react. Ramon ordered Lucio to bring Morse and Hunter back to the station for further questioning in order to learn why they were there. When Lucio asked what was to be done with Rodriguez, Ramon explained he would use him to send a message to any of the other rebels before drawing his gun and firing a single shot into Rodriguez's head. They left his corpse behind while they took Morse and Hunter. ]] Taking the pair back to the National Police of Colombia's police station, Ramon ordered Lucio to re-paralyze Hunter in order for him to question Morse, who was just beginning to regain control of her body. Ramon held a gun to Hunter's head and ordered Morse to answer his questions, threatening to execute Hunter if she did not answer. He asked her why they were really in Colombia. Ramon then continued demanding to know what S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing there, not believing Morse when she claimed that they were dealing with the worldwide Inhuman Outbreak that was happening. ' attack]] As they were speaking, the entire building began to shake which Morse noted was her ally Daisy Johnson who had come to rescue her and Hunter. As Lucio was sent to investigate, it was discovered that Joey Gutierrez had melted all the police's guns while Elena Rodriguez was assisting the team in overpowering the police. Seeing that the battle was not going his way, Morse recommended that Ramon escape now, but as he opened the door he was met by Alphonso Mackenzie who knocked Ramon out. Ramon was later arrested for his many corruption charges.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 1.05: Deal Breaker Deal with the Watchdogs Selling the 0-8-4 ]] Having been sent to prison in the wake of the Attack on the Police Station, Ramon soon escaped and looked to getting his revenge on the Inhumans whom he blamed for his defeat. To this end Ramon made a deal with the Watchdogs and successfully stole the Peruvian 0-8-4, killing the guards protecting it and intending to sell it to his Watchdogs contacts to assist them in the war against the Inhumans. As Ramon opened the case he looked down at the weapon and smiled to himself.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 1.01: Vendetta ]] Ramon traveled to Baltimore where he planned on meeting with the Watchdogs, however he was confronted by Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who pinned him against a wall and hit him across the face with his own gun, reminding him that he had murdered her cousin Francisco Rodriguez back in Colombia. Ramon revealed that he did indeed remember Rodriguez and her cousin, noting that he had not been in prison long enough to forget them both, which led to Rodriguez hitting him with the butt of his own gun and knocking him to the ground, keeping the gun aimed at his throat. 's efforts]] Ramon began laughing at her efforts of taking the law into her own hands to catch him, which Ramon claimed was what he and his men at the National Police of Colombia had been doing all along before S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived. As Ramon continued to insist that his men had only been trying to protect their city before Rodriguez and her cousin had gone against them, Rodriguez claimed that they had abused their power to hurt others. Hearing this, Ramon noted that Rodriguez was abusing her own power. The comment distracted Rodriguez allowing Ramon's men to ambush her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 1.04: Reunion Confrontation with Yo-Yo Rodriguez ]] With Yo-Yo Rodriguez now captured and tied to a chair, Ramon then invited in the various members of the Watchdogs to finally begin their weapons sale. The leader of the Watchdogs, Briggs, claimed to be unimpressed by having a hostage presented to them but demanded that Ramon carry on and show him the weapon. Ramon told Briggs to relax and claimed that if they wanted to win the war against the Inhumans they would need the right weapon to battle their enhanced enemies. ]] Ramon then pulled out the stolen Peruvian 0-8-4 from it's case and presented it to the Watchdogs, when Briggs questioned what it could do, Ramon informed him that he intended to present it's power by shooting Rodriguez with it, knowing that it's Tesseract level power would tear her apart in an instant. Ramon then calmly stepped forward with the 0-8-4 and began charging up it's energy, telling Rodriguez that it had been a pleasure to see her once again as he prepared to execute her, while Rodriguez bravely held her gaze on him and readied herself for her incoming death. 's shockwave]] However before Ramon could fire, an earthquake was felt across the base caused by Quake, who charged in and attacked Ramon and the Watchdogs, launching one of them back through the doorway. While Briggs laughed at the chance to kill the famous Inhuman, Quake told him that this was not his lucky day before sending Ramon flying backwards with a powerful shockwave. While Quake freed Rodriguez and took cover while Briggs and the other Watchdogs began firing at them, Ramon took his chance and attempted to escape, leaving the 0-8-4 behind as he ran through the downstairs corridors. ]] However before Ramon could get away, he was confronted by Rodriguez who aimed her gun at him and informed him that she had no intention of bringing him back to prison, despite Ramon offering his hands to her in surrender. As Rodriguez prepared to execute Ramon for the murder of her cousin, she called this killing justice not murder, despite Ramon's mocking claims that her killing him would be the same as what he had done back in Colombia to Francisco, while Rodriguez noted that she would feel better once she had finally killed Ramon and gotten her revenge. ]] Ramon continued to try and call Rodriguez' bluff and demanded that she shoot him, provoking her by claiming he had felt satisfaction when he executed her cousin. Rodriguez then put down her weapon and told Ramon that she would not become a killer like him. Noticing that Briggs had sneaked up behind Rodriguez with the Peruvian 0-8-4, Ramon began to laugh, inadvertently warning Rodriguez of the incoming attack. In a split second, Rodriguez dodged the blast and stole the weapon, causing Ramon himself to be struck and blown up by the energy blast, killing him instantly.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 1.06: Justicia Personality To be added Equipment *'Handgun': To be added *'Peruvian 0-8-4': To be added Relationships Allies *National Police of Colombia **Lucio † - Former Subordinate *Watchdogs **Alpha Dog - Accidental Killer Enemies *Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Francisco Rodriguez † - Victim *Daisy Johnson/Quake *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Bobbi Morse **Lance Hunter **Alphonso Mackenzie **Secret Warriors ***Joey Gutierrez Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Bouncing Back'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Season One'' ***''Vendetta'' (flashback) ***''John Hancock'' (mentioned) ***''Reunion'' ***''Deal Breaker'' ***''Justicia'' (flashback) ***''Justicia'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Alpha Dog